


Half Doomed & Semi Sweet

by storming_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be perfect. You can have a 10 year plan, you can prepare for anything and everything, but eventually something pulls those perfectly stitched together plans apart at the seams and your life unravels and becomes a disaster. It's all about pulling them back together, but how can you when you've lost everything that was who you are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Doomed & Semi Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I often write stories centered around things I've struggled with as an alternative to falling back into old habits. While I've never dealt with drug addiction before, I recently lost someone I love to it. I started writing this back in 2014 and I'm finally ready to share it. 
> 
> There is a cover art for this: http://40.media.tumblr.com/c9b23515d3954021b9898d42270a296d/tumblr_inline_o1v7hizkoL1r6qf6o_500.jpg  
> And a trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjOTpS10ON0
> 
> I decided to use Dylan Everett instead of Brock Kelly for the visual aids because Dylan Everett played a character that suffered from depression and committed suicide on one of my favourite shows, therefore I could make a trailer using clips from that show. As for Cas, everyone uses Logan and Perks was basically all I needed.
> 
> Also, this is set in Chicago because I miss my hometown

_On my own I'm only_  
_Half of what I could be_  
_I can't do without you_  
_We are stitched together_  
_And what love has tethered_  
_I pray we never undo_

_~_ _God Gave Me You_ \- Blake Shelton

* * *

 

**November 7, 2013**

"Castiel has the best boyfriend ever! Pass it on!"  Dean exclaimed as he ran through the halls, Cas on his back swatting his head and laughing. 

"Castiel has an asshole boyfriend," Cas giggled. "Put me down!"

"Alright, alright," Dean let him down, pulling him into his arms. "But first!" Dean attacked Cas by tickling him.

"Dean!!!" Cas exclaimed. Dean pinned him against the lockers and smiled down at him.

"I can't help it, you're just too damn cute when you're all red," Dean teased. He pressed his lips against Cas', slowly pulling away. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Cas whispered back.

"So will your parents let me steal you for the night to deflower their virgin angel on the night of our three years?" Dean joked.

"Firstly, I recall the 'deflowering' taking place a long time ago, and secondly not if I phrased it like that,"  Cas smiled as he fixed the collar on Dean's shirt. "I told them it was our anniversary and they told me be home by 3 am."

"They do know that they're basically giving me permission to do the do," Dean nuzzled his neck and kissed it softly.

"I said we were going into the city," Cas was red from Dean's teasing. "I can't believe they're even letting me go out that late."

Cas parents were pretty strict. Being the youngest of three boys, he couldn't get away with much. Not only were they strict, but they also were devout Catholics. His older brother, Michael, even participated in anti-gay rallies and picketed pride events. Thankfully, his parents were more open to his sexuality when he came out to them 6 months into his relationship with Dean. They were actually more upset that he kept things from them. Together, however, they agreed to keep it from the church and his brothers to protect him. School and Dean's house were the only two places they could be together.

"So, what time are we gonna leave?" Cas asked.

"Around 5, but we can go back to my place first and just be together," Dean said. Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean, Dean taking the chance to pick him up and spin him around. "Dean!"

"I know, I'm the worst," Dean chuckled. He pressed his lips against the shorter man and put him back down. Dean held out his hand and Cas took it and walked with him to the computer hall. "See you in history?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Cas kissed Dean and smiled, slipping a note into Dean's chest pocket. Dean handed him a note and they kissed once more before parting ways. Cas took his seat next to Charlie.

"Hey nerd," Charlie lovingly greeted. "Are you up for some video games tomorrow night?"

"Depends if there's gonna be Zelda," Cas said.

"Of course! I swear, you're the nerdiest hipster ever," Charlie said.

"I am not a hipster," Cas pouted.

"Have you looked at your huge glasses, flannel, and oversized sweaters lately?" Charlie laughed.

"They're Dean's shirts! And these glasses are prescription," Cas defended.

"Its cute that you were his clothes," Charlie said dreamily. "I swear, all my relationship goals are based off of you two. Oh yeah, check the blog!"

Cas logged into the computer and opened their co-owned website, "LGBT Teens Speak". They had also signed on Dean for the advice section as well as a transgender boy from Canada. The blog was mostly updated by Cas and Charlie though. Cas smiled as he saw the recent blog update by Charlie.

> _Relationship Goals_ by Charlie
> 
> Hey guys! I know Friday’s are usually when our dear Cassie gives you all an article, but our young flower has a big day today. What ever could that be? His 3 year anniversary with his boyfriend! Three years ago today I may have accidentally ~~purposely~~ exposed the fact that Cas and Dean had the hots for each other. Opps! Well it turned out perfect and I can’t wait for even more years between them.
> 
> Dean was deep in the closet but really liked Cas. Cas at this point was out but insisted that Dean was straight. Yeah, about as straight as his legs! It was this day, their freshman year(my 8th grade), at 6:24 pm(Cas knows the exact time) that they made it official. Congratulate the happy couple! ~ Charlie

 

"Charlie!" Cas said with a big smile. He especially loved the pictures of them she included. He gave her a hug and read the comments, all about how cute he and Dean were together. He half listened to the lesson for that day as he unfolded the note Dean gave him.

_Dear Cas,_

_I was in a rough place 3 years ago, and I just wanna thank you for being there for me all these years. And I want to thank you for making these past 3 years the best. I’ve tried to tell you this in person before but I can't get the words together. I've been writing this even for the past few months. I just want you to know that I love to like crazy and you mean the world to me. I'm so glad that we've made it this far and I know we'll make it till the day we die. I know I've already said it, but I love you. I just can't say it enough to get the point across about how much I really love you. Happy anniversary baby, love Dean._

Cas smiled as he snuggled into Dean's jacket that had the distinct scent of turf and motor oil. Tonight was gonna be the best night of his life.

* * *

It was funny how in a city of 2.7 million Dean and Cas felt like they were the only ones in existence. Cas was resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as they rode the subway back to Lincoln Park. They had spent most of the night at the record store, and then went to take cute pictures in Millennium Park. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ fingers and nudged him as the train halted to a stop at Fullerton. As they got off the train, Cas awkwardly slipped his hand from Dean’s. Dean frowned but understood when he saw a bunch of guys with hoodies from Michael’s college getting on the subway. They scanned their Ventra passes and left the platform and walked down the street to the parking garage where Dean’s car was.

“I don’t understand how we live like 5 minutes from this freaking campus and Michael chose to live on campus,” Dean said as they rode the elevator to the floor his car was parked on.

“Well he had to share a room with Gabriel. Pissed him off I got my own room,” Cas said. Dean slipped his hand into Cas’ back pocket and pulled him closer.

“It is a good thing though,” Dean said.

“Why is that?” Cas teased.

“Because we can go to your place and cuddle and maybe...y’know,” Dean smirked.

“I think not. My parents are gonna be back from the conference in a few hours and Gabriel’s home.” Cas explained. “But we can go to your place…”

“Nope, not an option. I’ve already been embarrassed today,” Dean said, referring to when his mom walked in on them during a steamy make out before they left to go downtown. “Plus we have one more stop,” Dean said.

“Oh?” Cas inquired. Dean smiled and took his hand as they drove to Cas’ favourite pizza restaurant that they had their first real date at.

“I remember our first date here,” Dean said as he drove up and down Clark street to find a place to park. “We walked here after school a few months after we started dating. We sat at the booth 3 seats from the back and you ordered this bread thing that was like heaven exploded in my mouth. And we just kinda sat there and smiled at each other like doofs and I told you that I hadn’t smiled like that since my dad got deployed,” Dean said as he parked the car.

“You told me that things were gonna be okay because God always has a plan for everything he does. And I just...blurted it out,” Dean smiled. “And that song was playing…”

“Blackbird,” Cas said with a smile. Dean took his hand and led him to the restaurant where their booth was reserved for Winchester and had a rose in the center.

“Dean…” Cas said. They sat on the same side of the booth and cuddled while their food was prepared.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Dean said.

“What about?” Cas asked.

“You’re crazy smart and crazy talented. The web design teacher goes on and on about how good you are. And I...I know this is when we start really deciding where we’re gonna go after high school and I just don’t wanna hold you back…” Dean went on.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Cas said. “DePaul is like the family school. My dad got both his degrees there, my mom got her grad there, Michael goes there, and Gabe was waitlisted until next semester. The farthest I’m gonna end up is the downtown campus, and its 15 minutes from here.”

“But you could go somewhere where there’s so many opportunities,” Dean said. 

“And those opportunities are here, Dean. I am taking a semester at Oxford sometime during my undergrad, but we have time to figure this out Dean. I have a 10 year plan, nothing is going to mess it up, and you have always been a part of that plan. What has you so worried?” 

“Everyone says how far you’re gonna go, and what am I gonna do? Follow my dad’s footsteps and join the Marines?” Dean said. “All I ever had going for me is that I can run a ball, and that’s not gonna help me after high school.”

“You can do anything you believe you can do,” Cas said. “And I believe that you’re gonna go just as far as me. And if you go farther, I’ll follow you.”

“And I’ll follow you until the end of time,” Dean said. He pulled Cas into a kiss and smiled at the blue eyed boy. The rest of their dinner was small talk about nothing.

Dean drove Cas home after dinner and idled outside of his house. Cas gave Dean a small box.

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

“Open it, silly,” Cas laughed. Dean opened it and found a simple black watch, with their initials engraved on the back and their anniversary date.

“Wow, Cas. I love it,” Dean said, pulling Cas into a kiss. Cas helped him put the watch on. Dean leaned over Cas and opened the glove compartment and gave Cas a ring box. Cas opened it to find a silver ring.

“Dean?”

“I’m not proposing to you or anything, but I’m promising you that no matter where life takes us, we’ll find our way to each other and when things are right, and legal, then we’ll get married,” Dean said.

“Its beautiful,” Cas said, leaning in to kiss Dean. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean said with a smile. “I’ll come over tomorrow and we can work on that US History project.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Cas asked. Dean laughed and kissed Cas again.

“You better get in before the clock strikes twelve Caserella,” Dean teased.

“That sounds like a bad pasta dish!” Cas laughed. “Tomorrow ,10.”

“Alright. Love you,” Dean said.

“Love you,”Cas smiled at him before going into the apartment complex.

* * *

_“Where’s mom and dad?”_

_“I don’t know. We have to get out Cassie.”_

_"_ _We can’t leave without them!”_

_“The whole hallway is on fire, we need to get out. Cassie?”_

_“Cassie?”_

_“Castiel?”_

“Cas?!”

Cas’ vision grew clearer and he saw Gabriel and Michael standing over him. Gabriel’s hair was disheveled and his clothes were burnt, and soot stained his clothes and face. Cas examined himself and noticed that he was the same and that everything hurt. He looked around and saw their complex in flames.

“What happened?” Cas asked.

“We don’t know, the entire place just went up in minutes. Michael, go find mom and dad, I’ll get Cas checked out,” Gabriel said. Gabriel lifted Cas and carried him to a paramedic and was checked out. Michael came back after Cas was checked out.

“He needs to go to the ER, he hit his head pretty bad when he fell,” Gabriel informed Michael.

“I need to talk to you,” Michael said. They rushed a more critical patient in the current ambulance and waited for the next one. Gabriel’s wail suddenly filled the loud street that was flooded with emergency workers, news reporters, and residents. Michael and Gabriel walked over to Cas.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked. Gabriel couldn't stop crying. Michael shook his head.

“They found mom and dad…but…it was too late,” Michael said.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Mom and dad...they’re dead,” Michael said. Cas’ world fell black around him.


End file.
